


You Can't Stop Me

by magatronix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, literal hurt, no ocs haha, prepare for hurt, there'll be more characters, these kids wont know what hit them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magatronix/pseuds/magatronix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, everything is put into place, but there are a lot of unanswered questions. Adrien has a lot of confusing emotions, and Marinette isn't sure what to do anymore. Let's not forget that there are a lot of sad babies in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Stop Me

Adrien cried out as he clung to Marinette’s waist, he couldn’t believe that his own father was Hawkmoth. He couldn’t believe that Marinette was Ladybug. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been to think that life would be fair to him.

“Adrien, let’s go inside now,” Marinette murmured into Adrien’s drenched hair. He could feel her shaking hands move through his hair, and he wanted to lean further into her touch, but knew he shouldn’t, not when he was like this.

Adrien nodded his head, he was drenched from the rain, shivering from the cold, and was crying from the shock. His arms slowly unwrapped from Marinette’s waist as he stood. He may have been taller than Marinette, but he could still look small, fragile, broken.

Marinette grabbed Adrien gently by the wrist, tugged a little, and led him inside the bakery. He knew she was being gentle on purpose, and he was grateful for that, but he couldn’t muster up a thanks through his muffled sobs.

The lights were off in the bakery, which probably meant that Marinette’s parents were asleep, so Adrien allowed Marinette to drag him up the stairs to her bedroom.

Marinette’s room was dark, besides the flashes of light that only appeared when lightning struck outside. Adrien felt smaller than ever, and he didn’t like it. He could still feel the tears falling down his face, so he used his free hand to wipe them away while Marinette dragged him over to what looked like a couch, but he wasn’t sure.

Marinette had Adrien sit down while she fumbled for the light switch, and when the light was finally turned on, all Adrien could do was close his eyes to avoid helping a forming headache.

“Adrien, you’re bleeding,” Marinette gasped as she approached him once again.

“That’s nothing new,” Adrien muttered, though it sounded warped. His voice never did sound the same after crying, so he wasn’t surprised with how it sounded now.

“I’ll go get the emergency kit, stay here,” Marinette said as she turned from him, walking to what Adrien assumed was the bathroom.

Adrien thought about replying with something like, ‘Didn’t plan on it.’, but decided against that, since his throat hurt at the moment.

Now that Adrien could calm down, he began to feel aware of what hurt and what didn’t. He definitely had a brain-pounding headache, he was slightly aware of the gash across his cheek, his throat was burning, there was a ringing in his ears, somehow his tears burned his eyes, he felt a throbbing all throughout his body, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

Yeah, Adrien definitely had to throw up.

Adrien stood up and saw Marinette leaving the bathroom, then he ran past her and headed straight for the toilet, emptying his stomach’s contents into the porcelain bowl. Of course, he couldn’t really acknowledge Marinette’s slightly horrified gasp while he was busy throwing up what felt like his guts.

He flushed the toilet and shrunk back when he was done, and leaned against the bathroom wall, closing his eyes in exhaustion, he could still feel tears falling down his face, and it was getting annoying. He flinched a little when he felt small, cool fingers hesitantly touch his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Marinette staring intently at him; her blue eyes were wide in what could have been shock.

“You’re burning up,” Marinette whispered.

Adrien let out a throaty chuckle, then coughed into his arm, trying not to move. They still hadn’t defeated Hawkmoth, and he was determined to get back to the fight immediately, so he had to save up what little energy he had left at the moment.

"That doesn't matter. What about you? Are you hurt?" Adrien had been so engulfed in his own wounds that he hadn't asked about hers. He reached up to wipe his face, trying not to cry anymore.

"I-I've got a few scratches, but there's nothing serious," Marinette averted her gaze.

"You'd better not be lying," Adrien muttered. He squinted at Marinette, trying to read her expression. He wasn't the best at reading faces, but he knew that Marinette usually showed what she was thinking through her expressions.

"I'm not, I swear," Marinette glanced back at him. Her blue eyes kept his gaze, but he didn't feel uncomfortable, just mesmerized. "Now can I patch you up, or are you going to put up a fight?"

"Oh, a fight? Is that what you want?" Adrien raised one of his eyebrows in his attempted humor. He wasn't sure why he was trying to joke, because he really didn't feel like joking. He felt like he was watching a movie at the moment, like he couldn't really control what happened next, and didn't really feel like he was a part of it.

Marinette shook her head in reply and opened the safety kit next to her, she pulled out some ointment and started to address the gash on Adrien's face. He winced at the cold, but didn't complain, in fact, he leaned into her touch. He watched as she furrowed her eyebrows while she concentrated, she even bit her bottom lip a little. He looked at the freckles that splashed her face, he had to admit that they were cute. He could see a slight blush form over her cheeks, and he knew that this was probably awkward for her, but he was grateful for what she was doing.

"Are we not going to talk about how we know each other's identities now? Or the fact that we actually know each other?" Adrien whispered. He watched Marinette's eyes widen a little, and smirked when her blush deepened.

"I don't know what to say about it," Marinette replied and reached for some bandages in her kit.

"Well, for starters, you could say that I was right about me being handsome outside of the suit," Adrien laughed hoarsely.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marinette smirked. "And stop straining yourself, it's sad to watch."

Adrien gulped when she tenderly tilted his head back, looking for more wounds. He should have just told her that there was nothing more to fix, other than his heart.

"So- uh- how are you holding up?" Marinette hesitantly asked.

"Other than the throbbing pain in my body, and the sudden information that my own father is Hawkmoth, I'm doing just fine, actually," Adrien replied. Of course he was lying. He was confused and in denial about his father. There was just no way that his own father would have done any of those sinister things. His father had little time on his hands as it was, so there was no way he could be an evil master-mind. His father would never put him in any danger, let alone fight him. Well, other than the verbal fights at home, that is. He also didn't know how to get Plagg back, and he missed that grumpy, cheese-loving kwami. Adrien was having a terribly hard time coming to an understanding that yes, his dad was Hawkmoth, and yes, he still had to fight him, but he didn't want to believe that.

"'You'd better not be lying,'" Marinette quoted him. "If you don't tell me what you're feeling, I'll kick your ass. Don't think I won't."

He didn't doubt that last sentence, but he just didn't know what to say to her. So instead of telling her how broken he was, he just cried. His face pulled back, he let out a low cry, and he covered his face with his hands. He could barely register the shock on Marinette's face before he covered his eyes.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry," Marinette cooed as she pulled him closer. He could feel her arms wrap around his body, and he stiffened, not sure how to act.

Adrien slowly gave in to her touch and buried his face in her neck. He didn't know how she could stand him, he was at his ugliest state right now, and he rarely broke down. He had been holding so much in right now, and he didn't know what to do. So much had happened, and all he could do was cry. He knew he was pathetic, and he thought that Marinette knew he was pathetic too, but apparently she hadn't realized this yet.

He could feel Marinette shaking while she held onto him, and he looked up at her. Her eyes were closed but there were tears slipping down her face as well.

"I'm so sorry," Marinette hiccuped and shook her head.

"Don't be, there's no-nothing for you to be sorry for," Adrien said.

"It's just- I could ha-have saved Tikki a-and Plagg and I didn't and Hawkmoth is your dad and this has to be so hard on you and not as much has happened to me and I don't mean to sound so stupid I just really want to help and I'm not sure I ca-"

"Marinette."

"Yeah?" Marinette opened her eyes, and stared at Adrien.

"You've done nothing wrong, and you couldn't have prevented any of this from happening," Adrien wrapped his arms around her and sat up. "We're exhausted, I should go check in to a hotel, and you should go to bed."

"No!" Marinette barked. He took note that she had stopped crying.

"Huh?"

"U-Uh, I mean, you should stay here, it would be a waste of money to go to a hotel. I can even get some clothes for you if you want and you can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Marinette rambled.

"Are you sure that's okay? Wouldn't your parents find me?" Adrien wasn't sure how this would work out.

"It's fine, my parents never come up here in the morning," Marinette nodded. Adrien still had his arms around Marinette, and Marinette still had her arms around him. They were both exhausted, and he knew it. He knew that tomorrow the reality of today would hit them, and he wasn't ready to deal with that alone.

"Okay," Adrien replied. Marinette unwrapped her arms from Adrien, and Adrien did the same.

They both stood up and left the bathroom. Adrien sat on the couch again, and Marinette went downstairs to get the pajamas she had promised.

Adrien was rubbing his temples when Marinette returned, trying to get rid of his headache. Marinette was now in her pj's, and Adrien gladly took the pj's that Marinette held out for him.

He went in the bathroom and changed, he felt ridiculous in these clothes, but was glad that he wasn't in what he was just wearing. The pants he wore now were a little too big for him, but that just made them comfortable, and he didn't bother wearing the shirt; it was way too big for him and he usually slept without a shirt anyway. He folded his other clothes and left them on the floor, then exited the bathroom.

"So you can sleep on my be- AGH?!" Marinette's eyes widened when she looked at Adrien. He was confused for a moment, then laughed when he realized that she probably hadn't expected him to be shirtless.

"What? So you've never seen a shirtless boy before?" Adrien laughed. He could finally look around her room, and was a little shocked when he noticed a few posters of him in her room, but he didn't say anything.

"No- I mean yes- I mean- ugh," Marinette shook her head. "Just get in bed."

"Oh? So we're not going to sleep together?" Adrien wasn't sure if he should have said that, but her reaction was worth it.

"Just get in the bed," Marinette hissed. She was definitely flustered.

Adrien climbed the ladder to her bed and crawled under the blanket, then grinned at Marinette, showing that yes, he could follow orders. He watched Marinette roll her eyes and put a blanket on the couch he had been on earlier. He smiled smugly when she glanced back at him, probably feeling uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to look away. This was his only happiness from today, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He finally knew who his lady was, and he was going to memorize everything about her, from every single freckle to every strand of hair she had. He loved her.

He watched as Marinette turned the lights off, then listened as she crawled onto the couch. He was exhausted, emotional, and ready for this never-ending day to be over. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He draped his arm across his forehead and sighed as he prepared for sleep to take over.

"Good night, Adrien," Marinette called.

He smiled, absolutely euphoric about knowing who exactly the love of his life was.

"Good night, Marinette. May the sweetest dreams of my sexy face fill your mind upon slumber." Adrien grinned, knowing that he was pushing the right buttons.

Marinette groaned in reply, and Adrien chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> OHOHO??
> 
> I HOPE THE EMOTIONS AREN'T TERRIBLY CONFUSING, I'M WORKING ON IT. IT'LL GET BETTER I SWEAR!!!
> 
> Yes, the battle will be explained, but for now, sit in confusion until I update, and if you didn't like this, please tell me so I can delete it and feel embarrassed about posting it.


End file.
